Bronze Tiger
Benjamin "Ben" Turner, better known as Bronze Tiger, was an assassin and member of the Suicide Squad. Biography Working with the Triad Ben Turner had formed an alliance with China White. He agreed to help her and the Chinese Triad with their business and he would get a chance to fight and kill The Hood. Together with China White, he conducted a series of raids on transports with medical supplies for the Starling City hospitals. In their second raid, The Hood confronted China and attempted to shoot her. Ben slid down between the two trucks and easily blocked the arrows aimed at them. China then fled with the truck, as Ben and The Hood engaged in an intense fight. While fighting the police showed up and tried to arrest them, forcing both to flee the scene. During a third raid, they were again confronted by The Hood. This time he and China double teamed The Hood. During the brawl the Hood knocked down China. Ben attacked The Hood but they were separated when John Diggle almost ran them over while driving the truck away. China following, John and Ben, lured The Hood in a labyrinth of piled up crates. He then managed to sneak up on The Hood twice, cutting him with his claws and disappearing before The Hood could respond. A third time, The Hood sensed him coming and shot multiple arrows at him. While blocking most, an arrow struck him straight in the shoulder. Ben was skeptical that The Hood thought he could stop him. He stabbed at The Hood, though The Hood pressed a button and the arrow electrocuted him, incapacitating him. On the news it was revealed that he and China White were incarcerated. Breakout and Recruitment He later escaped out of prison with the help of a weapons dealer who then hired him to steal a prototype of the earthquake device out of the Merlyn Mansion. While there he and the henchman assisting him got confronted by the Arrow and Roy. He engaged in a fight against the Arrow after which he managed to flee wit the truck containing the device, while the Arrow had to stop Roy from killing one of the henchman. After concluding his contract with the arms dealer, they were attacked by the Arrow, who quickly incapacitated the arms dealer and one of his henchmen. Ben managed to sneak up on the Arrow and stabbed him in the shoulder. He then got attacked by Roy. The weapons dealer then tried to detonate the device into creating an earthquake. Surprised by the supernatural strength of Roy, Ben ultimately was overpowered and knocked down. The Arrow managed to get Roy to assist him into destroying the device in time. He was later revealed to be arrested and in jail again. Here he was confronted by Amanda Waller who offered him a position in her squad as a way to get out of prison. Working for the Suicide Squad Ben was released from his imprisonment by ARGUS to participate in a mission with the Suicide Squad. He posed as John Diggle's bodyguard and faked getting shot by Deadshot in order to help Diggle gain Ghoulem Qadir's trust. Later, when Qadir captured and was about to kill Lyla, Ben killed him. In late 2014, Bronze Tiger was working as part of the Suicide Squad, killing members of the extremist sect Onslaught in the Republic of Kasnia. Afterwards, he and Deadshot were training in the ARGUS headquarters, taking out ten men in 7 seconds. Later, he and the rest of the squad were deployed to head to Kahndaq to take out Onslaught, with Diggle joining them. Bronze Tiger disguised himself as a member of Onslaught, and, following a distraction provided by Lawton, began killing members. After Ravan Nassar deployed a bomb near an Onslaught truck, the Squad found a survivor, hoping to use him to lead them to Khem-Adam's stronghold. After torturing the survivor, the Squad learned Khem-Adam's hiding-place: a cave network beneath the mountains of the Ahk-Ton Desert. Bronze Tiger and the others stormed the stronghold, but after a brief fight with Khem-Adam, Ben was killed with his own claws. Deadshot carried his body away, to bury him in his home country. Personality When first introduced, Ben displayed a warrior-like mentality. Eager to fight opponents of a similar skill-set to his own, he displayed disappointment with The Arrow's new, more heroic approach to stopping criminals rather than killing them outright. He can also be relentless and stubborn, having been shot with an arrow (not knowing it was electrified) and said that it won't stop him. He knew about the Earthquake device and it's devastating effects, he didn't care so long as he got paid. He also shows curiosity about his clients, such as why someone would break him out of prison or why someone would want the earthquake device. When operating in the Suicide Squad Ben was shown to work well with others. He easily played the role of bodyguard and did not seem to be shocked when Mark Scheffer got blown up. He also showed immense loyalty to his comrades. When Lyla was threatened by Gholem Qadir Ben quickly killed him. Abilities Peak of Human Physical Condition: As a highly skilled assassin, Ben was shown to be in top physical condition. While fighting the Arrow, he was able to slice any arrows shot at him. Expert Martial Artist: '''Ben had shown to be a highly skilled martial artist, being able to fight on par with the Arrow and alongside China White. He was able to defeat the Arrow on two separate occasions. Even though Turner had been locked up more than once, he has never been beaten by the Arrow, despite their three encounters. Because of this, he the most dangerous and skilled mercenary in terms of hand-to-hand combat. '''Stealth: Using his surroundings as a cover, he was able to sneak up on Oliver twice, cutting him before disappearing. In his last encounter he managed to surprise the Arrow and injure him after jumping from from a container. Exceptional Durability: He was one of the only characters to have been shot with an arrow and still continue fighting. Equipment Claws: As Bronze Tiger, Ben used knuckle dusters with long, claw like blades to fight, using them both offensively and defensively. The claws appear to resemble tekko-kagi, a common weapon among Japanese ninjas. Category:Villains Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Hunters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Deceased Characters